A corporate or enterprise may deploy various services across a network to serve users from many areas. A user may use a client machine to request to access a service, such as a web or application server, provided by the enterprise. The enterprise in order to improve the access to this service may dynamically deploy multiple servers at various geographical locations in order to improve traffic management and meet the demand of users according to network bandwidth, traffic and other factors. Traffic management services may be provided by network servers or appliances in conjunction with traffic management policies. For example, the enterprise may use a load balancer to manage or distribute network traffic across these servers. Furthermore, in order to determine whether to grant access to a client machine requesting access to the service, authentication may be performed against the user operating the client machine. This authentication process may be provided by an authentication server in the network, such as a RADIUS server, and initiated by the access request. Other authorization, authentication and auditing/accounting (AAA) services may also be provided to establish and monitor each client-server connection. These AAA services are typically provided by different network modules. Moreover, authentication services and traffic management services are typically implemented and/or designed separately.